Cassie's Adventure in Santa Fe
by ShoeGoil
Summary: A delightful MarySue Epic in which Cassie finds herself back in time in Santa Fe, where Jack Kelly is trying to save up enough money to go back to New York City. It's rather hilarious. And don't worry, it's funny on purpose. Teensyweensy slash joke
1. Chapter 1

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006). No doubt the reader has countless questions regarding this story, like "Why in the world is the silly thing even accessible?" Please refer to the FAQ (which will hopefully be up soon).

Part 1

"We're almost there, aren't we!" I shrieked as I set down my new book, _About Time_, by Jack Finney, which I had recieved two days earlier for my sixteenth birthday. It was a collection of short stories written about time travel, and it had held my complete attention, until now.

"We've still got an hour or more," my dad answered me.

"No, Sweetie. Just half an hour," my mom corrected. I decided I would rather believe her, I was hungry for lunch, and I hadn't used the "facilites" since 8:30 that morning, and it was already after 1:00.

I decided to settle back with my disc man, and listen to my Newsie soundtrack, especially song number three, to get me into the mood for our next stop on our four week road trip, which just so happened to be Santa Fe. You see, when my mother first started planning for our trip and said we'd be staying a night with her cousin in New Mexico, I started to freak out, then I begged her to make a little stop in Santa Fe, so I could see what Jack Kelly had really been after.

I must have dozed off to the slow, beautiful dronings of Christian Bale, because I felt a stab into my side as my brother poked me. "Get up, you Anasazi!" he said, using and Indian word we had learned at Mesa Verde the day before.

"Where are we?"

"Tomasita's"

"What is that?"

My mom sighed, tiredly. "It's a restaurant. We don't know what it is like, we have never been here." I could tell she was getting irratated, so I grabbed my purse, stuffing my disc man and book into it. She eyed me, and I glared back. She just didn't understand me. We hurried for the cover of the building, away from the rain.

"This place looks homey," my dad said. I shrugged my shoulders, in half-agreement, half-boredome. I wanted to see some of Santa Fe, and this place was just old and stupid.

My mom went up to the front desk, where they gave her a beeper and said "When this buzzes, it means your table is ready." I picked up a menu to look at while we had to wait. It was at that moment that I first saw the full name of the restaurant, because it said "Welcome to Tomasita's Santa Fe Station." I was estatic.

"This was the station that Jack's train would've come, if Jack had gone to Santa Fe at the end of Newsies, well, if Jack was real, he would've come here." I started to think weird thoughts like that (I didn't say it out loud, though! Are you crazy? My brother would've punched me for making him look stupid in public)

Our buzzer buzzed, so it was time to go to our table: a cozy booth. I orded two chalupas, with red chile, and the waitres said "Are you sure? The chile is very spicy." I nodded my head, I was not a baby, I was from Southern California, so of course I could handle hot mexican food.

When the food arrived, I dug into my food. I was starving. My mom said, "Slow down, you might not realize the amount of chile you've eaten until it is too late." I looked at her like she was an idiot, wile putting another big bite into my mouth

"I can handle it, mom," I said after I swallowed. But a second later, I felt a wave of heat from the back of my mouth, and I grabbed my class of water. B-I-G mistake. There is some kind of chile that gets hotter when you drink cold water, and this was one of those kinds.

I sucked in a sharp breath and the last thing I remembered before it all went black was my mom screaming for 9-1-1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006).

Part 2

I woke up, but my eyes were closed, and I couldn't open them. Geeze, my head throbbed. Where was I? Slowly I became aware of my surroundings. The air felt moist, but warm, and I felt a heavy corse blanket on top of me. I was laying on a wooden bench, but my head was on a pillow.

Then I thought I must have been listening to my discman, because I heard a boy singing, "When I dream, on my own, I'm alone, but I ain't lonely." It was beautiful. Then he sang "All I need is a few more dollars, and again I'll never roam, dreams come true, yes they do, in New York, my home."

I mumered "That's not how it goes."

"Yer Alive!" He stopped sining and I felt my head move. My eyes opened, and I was staring up at the face of Christian Bale, or I guess it must have been Jack Kelly. I was laying on his lap. OHMYGAW! The first thing I thought was what I would tell all my newsies friends, like Jinx, Sparky, Mako, Water-bug, Hattie, Bee, Tuesday, Shadow, and all the others.

"Jack? Jack Kelly?" He grinned.

"I guess ya hoyd a' me, huh?" I nodded. "You must be frum around heah' den."

He helped me to sit up slowly. "Actually, I'm from California."

"Oh." He looked at me strangely. "Dere ain't too many ladies frum out dere. Dat explains yer outfit. Youse a dance hall goil, aintcha?" I took the blanket off of my legs and saw that I was wearing short jean shorts, a spaghetti strap tank top, amd red low top converse sneakers. "Yer wearing yer unda'wea'."

"This is what all my friends wear." He nodded, giving me fake empathy.

"I won't think none less a' you. But until I get ya' back on da train, yer gonna need to wear some real clothes."

"What makes you think I want to get back on the train?"

"I just figured dat youse stuck heah', and wanna go back ta' ya home."

I thought about how my family had just started a four week road trip, and I was not looking forward to sitting in the back seat with my little brother. "I am not going home yet, if ever. I want to stay with you." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Ya still need some clothes." He stood and offered me his arm, which I started to take, until I heard a beeping sound.

"Whut wuz dat?"

"Uh," I grinned guiltily. "Have you seen my purse?"

"Oh, dat blue t'ing? Yeah, it's unda' da bench heah," he answered, confused out of his mind.

I picked it up and pulled out my Giga Pet. "OhMyGAW!" I started pushing the buttons. "Yoda's food was down to zero!" Jack gave me a very puzzeled look.

"What's dat,- uh- Oh shoot! I don't even know yer name!" I breathed a sigh of relief that he changed the subject. Now I won't have to explain technology, I thought as I switched off the sound and stuck it in my purse.

"My name is Cassie, but all my friends call me ShoeGoil, or Shoe for short, because I like shoes, and I have nice shoes!

"You do." he said, looking at my feet. I grinned. "Hey, you an' me pal, Mush would get along real well. I sure do miss those guys..." He looked embarressed, so he cleared his throat. "My name's Jack Kelly, like ya' know fer some reason, but all me pals call me Cowboy, cuz I always wanted ta' come ta' Santa Fe and be a real cowboy."

"Are you a real cowboy now?" I asked, hoping he was, because he that is what he had wanted so bad in the movie.

"Nah."

"Why not?" This was a shock to me.

"I didn't have da' money. I used all me money saved frum sellin' papes ta' buy a train ticket ta' get here. So when I did get hea', I din't have no money. I's been woykin' at dis hea' train station eva' since dey built it last yea', and when I gets enough money, I's goin' back to New Yawk, where me friends are."

"And your girl?"

"Don't have no goil. Not no more. I did, but when I tole her I was goin' to Santa Fe, she said she couldn't go wit me. She's wit 'er folks now, I bet."

"Do you still love her?" I asked, hoping he did, cuz at least in the movie it was very obbvious that she loved him.

"Yeah." He shook his, head and laughed. "We stood up to go ta' get ya' some clothes, but we's still standin' hea'. Let's go."

"Jack, we can't use your money to buy me clothes! You're saving up to go to New York."

"Aw, don't werry 'bout it. What's a buck here an' there, anyways?" He bent his arm and offered it to me, and this time I took it, with my purse in my other hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006).

Part 3

As Jack and I exited the train station building, I said "Geeze, it's hot today, isn't it."

"Oh, it's always like dis in Santa Fe. I used ta' t'ink dat New Yawk wuz too cold, and dat it was too crowded. But out here, there's nothing but grass and fields and hills. I miss da city wid all da bustle and buisness." I nodded, thinking of how it felt to be uprooted and packed in a car, and to leave the city to travel next to cows all day.

"I know how you feel Jack. Sometimes, you think you want something, and the minute you get it, you realize you didn't want it at all." But then I thought of my longings to go back in time, and now that I was there, I didn't regret it at all. "But Jack, sometimes you think you want something, and you do, and sometimes you get something you've wanted and are actually happy." He nodded and grinned at me.

"You're pretty smart, fer bein' a goil."

"And don't you forget it, Kelly!" I grinned back at him. We walked for a few more steps.

"Here's da' gen'ral store, dey got's ever'ting here, including clothes fer respectable women."

I picked out a white shirt and navy blue skirt and black boots with a little heel, and I asked the lady at the counter for the right underclothes. (strangely, she didn't comment on my outift, but I figured every one in town would know about me by the next afternoon, because of the way she had addressed Jack.)

"Mr. Kelly, who is this? A mail-order bride from the west?"

I knew an insult when I heard one.

After we left, I got worried. "Jack, where am I going to change?" I asked him.

"My place, I guess. There's no where else, really."

"Are you worried about what that hoity-toity bumpkin says? I'm not."

He grinned. "I guess you wouldn't." I decided to ignore that comment.

"Jack, I can't let you pay for these clothes. Let me give you some of my money."

"No, thanks, Shoe. Your money wouldn't be of any use ta' me, anyways, if it's California money." I hit my head with my hand. DUH! What would he think if I handed him money with the year 1998 on it?

"You're right, Jack. My California money wouldn't do you a bit of good. What can I do to pay you back?" He thought for a minute.

"Work at the station wid me, and help me save up for two tickets ta New Yawk."

"Two tickets?"

"Yeah, I feel responisble fer ya. I have to take ya wid me." I grinned, ecstatically.

"New York! Do I get to meet the other newsies!"

"Ya wantsta meet da newsies?" I nodded my head excitedly.

"But, dey're justa buncha bums!" He grinned, though, and tousled my hair. "Go put some clothes on," he said, as he handed me the key to his little room which was located at the end of the hall of the inn we had just entered. He stayed in the hall as I went in.

Geeze, talk about an empty room! There was a bed, and a chest with a pitcher on it. It had none of the things I was acusstomed to a motel room having, not just missing a tv, but also more essential things, like the bathroom and mirror.

I unwrapped my parcels, and admired the fine handywork. As I dressed, I thought of the way Jack spoke of the newsies. I could tell he loved the guys, I hoped it wasn't in a David/Denton way. I laughed at my little joke, then turned my attention to trying to figure out how to get dressed. There were so many layers, petticoats, slips, and finally a top skirt, and that was just the bottom. I decided to not use the corset, I was in no mood to make my life any more uncomfortable. I was just putting my shoes on when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Jack opened the door a crack and poked his head in. "Are you done yet? There's tons to do!" I stared at him, as if he had just grown another head. "You can just leave your things in here, Shoe." I nodded, but took my purse with me, for protection of my discman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006).

Part 4

I followed Jack out of the inn and down the street to the train station. "What kind of work do you do here?" I asked him.

"Anything dat needsta be done," he answered matter of factly. "Sellin' ticktets, luggin' suitcases, fixin' holes in da' roof." He grinned. "Dey pay me pretty good, all dese great tips!" He handed me a bucket, and gestured for me to get on my knees.

"They why haven't you left yet?" I asked as I started to scrub the floor. He sat down next to me, to do the same.

"Well, I fugured dat if I's gonna get ahead in New Yawk, I bettah have some extra money."

"So the same thing doesn't happen to you like when you got here?" He nodded grimly. It was quiet for a bit, as we were each in our own thoughts, and then I suddenly blurted out: "Jack, how long will it take for us to raise enough money to get out of this place?" He looked up at me and squinted his eyes like he was thinking.

"Let's see. Um, probly about three weeks. I mean, now dat youse hea, we got twice the amount of people woikin' so it won't take so long." I groaned.

"Three weeks? This won't work at all! I don't know if I will last here for three days. There has got to be some other way."

"What do you mean?"

"We gotta pick up speed, Jacky-boy. Are there any other places hiring around here? Can we get another job, so we can earn up twice the money in half the time?"

He shook his head.

"Aw, Jack, you didn't even go look. Now, I am sure I can find a way for us to get some more money..." Jack started laughing, and I looked at him, confused.

"Youse so funny, Shoe. Ya just barely got a job scrubbin' floors, an' already youse lookin' fer promotion!" He laughed some more, and even though I didn't think it was the least bit funny, I joined in, because when he looked so funny, and it was hard not to laugh.

Finally, the laughter subsided, and I said: "Jack, I was serious. We gotta think of something."

"Why are ya so werrried 'bout gettin' outa hea'? I's da one dat gots all da friend back home. Youse just comin' along fer da ride." I thought about the fact that New York had always held my attention, and I thought about the fact that I was dying to meet the newsies, and then I thought about the fact that I hated the Santa Fe heat.

"It's too hot in Santa Fe, Jack." He grinned in agreement. "Now, anyways, we gotta think of another job. What are you good at?"

"Sellin' papes, improvin' da truth, runnin' from Snyda' an' da' Dalancy's." Hmm... this was getting us no where. I had to think back to the movie and decide for myself what he was good at. Well, he was good at kissing Sarah, but that wouldn't help us. He was good at drinking Sasparilla (yah, that's what they call it!) but that wouldn't help either. He was good at climbing down fire escapes, dodging fists, getting a few extra seconds of sleep than all the other boys. He was good at all kinds of street smart stuff. Then it hit me. He could sing. He could dance. And wasn't this the height of Vaudville!

"Jack? I got an idea."

"What. We's gonna shine shoes?"

I shook my head at him. "Nope, our job is even better. We're gonna become a Vaudville act."

"WHAT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006).

Part 5

"Okay, so youse tellin me dat we's gonna be a VAUDEVILLE ACT?" Hmm... He was taking it better than I thought he would.

"Sure, Jack. It'll be fun. Just like Medda, except we'll be a duo." He didn't question my knowledge of Medda. He just shook his head back and forth.

"No way in Santa Fe is I eva' gonna get up in front of a bunch of people and make a fool of meself." I rolled my eyes.

"Jack, it'll buy the tickets."

"No." He stood up, defiant.

"It'll be fun." I stood up to my full height (three inches shorter than him), defiant right back at him.

"No."

"I'll be your best friend?"

"No." This wasn't working. Time for a new aproach.

"But, Cowboy," I said huskily, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "You dance so well. And the way you sing makes ladies swoon." He nervously brushed off my hand.

"Yeah? Goils like dat kinda thing?"

"Yeah," I said in the same tone, brushing his longish hair out of his eyes. He grinned like a fool.

"Okay, I'll do it. So whut 're we gonna do?" I whooped really loud and started jumping up and down while clapping my hands.

"Thanks, Jacky-Boy. You won't regret this for a moment!"

"I think I already is."

After cleaning up the train depot for the day, and talking to the owner of the Inn, Jack and I went back to his room. "Now, we gotta come up with a name for our group."

"Uh, Shoe? I thinks we gotta decide what our group is gonna do, foist, dontcha think?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. That's not important. Not right now. Right now, the important thing is advertising. Now, a name."

"Jack and Cassie?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No Class what so ever! Besides, who says you getta be first? I am the real talent behind the group."

"You are?"

"Well, yes, of course! I am the one who knows the times steps." I thought back to my days in tap class. 'Yes, it will definately pay off.' I thought to myself.

"Well, then. How about 'ShoeGoil and Cowboy?' Does dat gots enough class for you?" I repeated it to myself

"ShoeGoil and Cowboy. Hmm... I like the sound of that. It is really cute. But at the same time, Refined. Not like Jack and Cassie. ShoeGoil and Cowboy. Yeah, I like it."

"Great, now that we got the name, can you please tell me what we are gonna do? We perform tonight!"

I nodded, glad that we had gotten the okay at the Saddle Inn to perform for two bits each. Pretty good deal. And we were just gonna be down the hall from our room, in the saloon. Nothing could be handier. "We will start with you singing "Santa Fe" by yourself, on the stage. I won't be there," I added.

"Really? That's what I figured when you said 'by yourself'." He grinned and I punched his arm playfully.

"None of that, Kelly! Now, where was I? Oh yeah. You're singing "Santa Fe" and you are alone on the stage-" I shot him a "look", then contiued. "It will be slow, melodic, and dreamy. Then, when the audience least expects it, I will jump out from behind the curtain, and you and I will jump right into the number "High Times, Hard Times," with a special little tap number in there for us. They'll all love it, especially if they are drunk. Then you will go off stage, I will sing "Lovey Dovey Baby," the guys will all get rowdy, you'll come back on, another round of "High Times, Hard Times," then it is bow, and off the stage. It'll be easy, and the crowd will go nuts."

"Yeah, and if they don't like us, they'll throw nuts."

"As long as they don't throw squishy bananas, I'm okay by it!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006).

Part 6

"I can't believe ya' tawked me inta doin' dis, Shoe!" We were standing at the back of the saloon's litle stage, wiating for the sign from the owner to begin our performance. Someone was playing a piano, the tinny-sound could barely be heard above the rough laughter and shouting of the already-filling crowd. The stench of cigarette and cigar smoke, mixed with beer, saturated the air.

"Don't be nervous, Jack! We're gonna do great." I hugged him, and he hugged back. The lights out in the house started to dim, and the noise of the rowdy men subsided. Jack and I looked at eachother, frightened out of our minds. The piano started to tonk ((author's note: YES, TONK!)) out a familiar rune, and I sisterly kissed Jack on the cheek before shoving him on the stage. He started to sing his song, and I watched dreamily.

An hour later, Jack and I were sitting in his room, counting the money we had made.

"I had no idea they were gonna throw money onto the stage, Jack!" He grinned.

"Aw, dey just did it cuz youse a goil, and dey likes goils." I hit him on the head lightly.

"Jack, just think. If we did this well tonight, how are we gonna do tomorrow night, when more people know about us? And the night after, and the night after! It's gonna be great!"

"Aw, Shoe, youse crazy. Dey ain't gonna keep comin' ovah and ovah again!" He was being serious, I could tell he was worried about it.

"Well, Jack. We're gonna have to make the show different. Let's get costumes!" He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Now you really IS crazy, Shoe. We's supposed to be making money, not spending it!"

"Jack, it is a good investment. Don'tcha see? If we get costumes, we will be able to charge Mister Saddle more for having us perform here, and maybe other saloons will want us, too!"

"I dunno if I want to be performing other places. The Saddle Inn is kinda a family like place, not dirty like some of da odda' places." Cowboy waited for my reaction.

"What are you worried about, anyways?"

"I'm worried about you, Cassie. I know youse used ta rough men, but I guess I am just worried 'boutcha."

"Jack, that means a lot to me. And I am not used to rough men."

"You're the saloon goil, and youse not used to rough men?"

"I am not a saloon goil. Before I got to Santa Fe, the only saloon I had ever been to was at Disneyland." He looked at me, confused. "What I am trying to say is, well, I am from the future." He stared at me for a few seconds, then his face broke into a wide grin.

"That's a good one, Shoe. You almost got me for a second."

"I swear it is true, Jack. That is how I know all about the strike. A movie is made about you guys."

"A movie, huh? And what is that?" I shrugged my shoulders. How could I prove it? Then it hit me. My cd player!

"Jack, I want you to listen to something, okay?" I got my cd player out, and put the headphones on him. Then I turned to song number three, Santa Fe. I sat there, watching his expression.

"Hey, is dat, is dat me?" I nodded my head up and down. "Wow. And you listen to this?" I nodded my head again. "And you like it?"

"What are you getting at, Kelly?"

"I's just not used ta people likin da way I sing, and wanting to listen to it over and over again."

"Get used to it. Where I am from, the year 1998, girls love you."

"Are you one of dose goils?" I shrugged and looked away from him. It always embarressed me when I got asked questions like that! "Cuz it's okay if youse one of dose goils." He pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006). No doubt the reader has countless questions regarding this story, like "Why in the world is the silly thing even accessible?"

Part 7

Jack pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me. It was the strangest feeling. Jack. Jack Kelly. Who could've imagined! I remember when I first saw him on tv, and he was great! But what was happening? I should've felt lucky to be myself at that moment. I knew plenty of other obbsessive Newsie freaks who would've died to be in my "shoes", but it wasn't right. I pulled away.

"Jack," I looked at him hard, and he lowered his eyes in embarresment. "What was that for? What about Sarah?"

"Oh, gaw, Shoe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do dat. In fact, I don't know what came ovah me. I guess I just miss my goil, Sarah-" He ruffled my hair to show me that nothing more like that would come. "Wait, you knew Sarah's name. Oh, dat Time Travel, thing, huh. Dat's how you know." He grinned, but suddenly turned serious. "Don't be mad at me for what I did."

"I'm not mad. How could I be? Jack Kelly just kissed me!" I grinned, to show him I was joking around, then I playfully punched his arm. "So, what are we gonna do for tomorrow's show? Costumes, or no?"

"Yeah, Costumes will be great." He nodded his head, to show he was serious.

"Hey, I just got an idea! Let's dress like clowns!"

"Uh, Shoe?" I nodded my head to show I was listening. He grinned. "NO."

"Fine. You know what? I think I'm gonna hit the sack. I am SO tired." He nodded in agreement.

"Where do ya wanna sleep?"

"Well, after your little outburst, I definately don't feel up to sharing a bed with you!" I slapped his face lightly and started to laugh at his expression.

"Okay, Goil. You gots da bed." He was serious, and I could tell he was tired, because he plopped down on the carpetless floor.

"No, Jack. You payed for this room. You sleep in the bed!"

"Shoe, until we get to New York, we are sharing our money. So it's your money we used for the room, too. So get into the bed!" I almost heard him say under his breath "before I change my mind," but I wan't positive, because he had his head buried in the hard wooden floor. "Hmm... That can't be too comfortable," I thought to myself, as I took off my shoes, or boots! and my top layers of clothing. ((Bloomers and tank tops make comfy pajamas, btw.)) I felt my heart soften, and threw my only pillow to Jack, and it landed on top of his head.

"Oof. Thanks a lot, Shoe!" he murmered, and I stifled a giggle as I turned off the light.

"Rise and Shine, Sleepy Head! Up and at 'em!" Jack groaned.

"What's a matta' whichu?" He murmered.

"What's the matta' with me? What's the matta' whichu!" I laughed at Jack, as I got dressed. It was obvious that he wouldn't be waking up completely until I went through the whole "Kloppman" thing. Poor Jack. He needed to get back to New York, and it was up to me to help raise the money.

"JACK! THE DISTRIBUTION CENTER IS IN FLAMES!"

Jack jumped up and started stuttering.

"Whah! Whah! What's going on hea'!" Then he realized where he was, and who he was with and got upset. "Geeze, Shoe. I was sleeping!" He threw the pillow at me.

"Oh, so dat's whut you call it. Sleep. Funny woid." Suddenly he grinned. Then he started to laugh. Pretty soon, he was on the floor he was laughing so hard.

"Uh? Did I miss da joke?"

"Da joke's on you, Shoe!" he managed to get out. "Youse tawkin' like a newsie!"

I grinned. "Well, afta' hangin wid da likes a you fer so long, it were bound ta happen!" I chuckled.

"Come on, Sunshine. Let's get somethin' ta eat, and discuss tonight's gig ovah breakfast," I told him, and led him out of the room, much to his protest. He was whining about something that had to do with shaving.

"Shave what?" I wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006). No doubt the reader has countless questions regarding this story, like "Why in the world is the silly thing even accessible?"

Part 8

"Okay, we gotta have a gig so wild and crazy that no one will ignore us. Any suggestions?"

Jack sipped his coffee and shrugged. "No," he said, and I rolled my eyes. What a big help!

"If you son't give me an idea, I really will dress ya' as a clown." His eyes opened wide.

"Fine. You wea' an outfit like Medda." Now it was my turn for my eyes to open wide.

"No way. I'm not gonna be seen in public in head to toe pink!"

"It's a good idea!" Jack protested. I still shook my head. "Den, how 'bout anudder color? You'd look good in blue." I thought for a second. Should I take this chance to get a new dress?

"I'll get a blue dress, but I'll keep these shoes and stockings. It'll be cheaper." and, I won't have to be in head to toe blue, I thought to myself, shuddering at the thought of being the next Medda Larkson fashion victim. "But Jack, if we get costumes, then we'll have less money for our tickets."

"Now youse werried about dat? Don't worry, it's a good investment. It'll make da men come running!" I shrugged in agreement and bit into some toast.

"Okay, let's go, then. We'll get a dress for me, and a nice jacket for you, and we'll book ourselves into other saloons for tonight."

A week later, Jack and I waited backstage at the Saddle Inn. I was tired, because a train had come into town, making a lot of work for the two of us this morning. But, I was excited, because it meant that even more people would be watching our show, and that meant more money for us.

The music started, and just like our first night we had performed, we hugged eachother for good luck, then I pushed him on stage. He started his melodious singing, and I enjoyed every minute of it, until a loud voice spoke up from the crowd.

"Hey, Sissy boy! Get off the stage so we can see the woman dance!" I saw anger blaze in Jack's eyes, but he remained calm outwardly, and continued to sing with his heavenly voice. The angry man called out again for some women, but this time he was answered by a much louder voice, also in the audience.

"Ya know whut? I outta soak ya brains out! Dat ain't no way to talk to my pal, Cowboy!" Jack instantly stopped and stared out in the audience. Who had said that, I wondered. I couldn't see from my spot back stage, but It almost sounded like a certain newsie...

"Race!" Jack yelled, surprised out of his mind.

"Heya Cowboy. Nice place ya got heah!" It WAS Race. Good old laid-back Racetrack Higgins. Funny.

"Race, I don't believe it. What 're ya ddoing here!" Angry shouts rose from the audience as the trouble maker ran out of the place, and the rest of the people called for more of the show.

"Race, come to our room afta da show, and we'll catch up!" Jack began again with renewed spirits that his best friend was there. I shook my head, grinning. What the shoe was Race doing here, anyways?


	9. Chapter 9

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006). No doubt the reader has countless questions regarding this story, like "Why in the world is the silly thing even accessible?"

Part 9

"Jack, we're in the money! Look at this jackpot from tonight!" I told him, picking up all the coins that had been thrown to the stage during our last number. "I even got a rose." He grinned at me.

"Sorry, Shoe, but I think dat rose wuz for me!" I swatted him playfully, then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jack yelled, and seconds later, Race popped his head in. Jack jumped up towards his friend and enveloped him in a hug. "Oh, man, RACE! I really missed you!"

"Hey, I missed ya too, Jackey boy!" He took a cigar out of his mouth and turned towards me. "So, you're the star of the show, huh?" I stuck my hand out.

"ShoeGoil." He stuck his hand out, too, and shook mine.

"Racetrack."

"Oh, I know all about you!" He looked towards Jack and smiled sheepishly.

"He talks a lot about me, er whut?"

"NO!" Jack yelled and hit Race's cheek, playfully. Then he sobered. "What brings you to Santa Fe, enyways, Race?" Race's smile dissapeared quickly.

"Oh, Jack. It's awful. I dunno what to do!"

"What's wrong!"

"All the boys are so lazy! They sit around all the time, never going out to sell dere papes or anything. I think dey just wanna be lazy bums fer the rest of dere lives!"

"Kloppman lets dem stay?" Jack asked, surprised.

"He's given just 'bout everyone one month to straighten up or move out. I'm real werried about most of dose guys." Race cleared his throat. "Dat's kinda why I came. I came to bring you back with me."

"Well, we're raising money to get home to New York!" Jack said, excited. "We can use the money you brought and get there sooner than we thought possible!" Race cleared his throat again.

"Uh, what money?"

"Race, you DID bring money wid you, didn't you?"

"Uh, no. I kinda lost it. I was gambling on the train and-"

"Well, don't worry!" I said, excited. "You can just win it back for us!" Jack wacked the back of me head.

"Youse crazy, Shoe!" he hissed. "Race has the worst luck with money and poker!"

"Hey, I hoid dat, Jack." He shrugged his shoulders. "But yer right."

"Well, maybe you can get in the buisness with us!" I said, with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Youse crazy! I ain't eva gonna get on stage!" I shrugged.

"Den what do you propose ta do? Besides taking care of the money. I'm not letting you do that!"

"I'll get you guys some gigs." I looked at him like he was crazy, and so did Jack. "Come on, you guys! It makes sense!"

I shrugged again. "Whatever. I guess you can do that."

Jack agreed.

"So," Race said. "Can I sleep here, too?"

Jack grinned and slapped his shoulder. "Aw, sure. We got a lot of room here." Race looked at me for permission.

"Yeah, there's lots of room, here. On the floor!" Race beamed at me. "I think I'm going to go to bed, though, guys. You two can catch up on your lives!" I took off my shoes and top layers of clothes, leaving on the heavy underclothes for pajamas. "Good night!"

I woke up, at what I figured was probably two in the morning, and just as I figured, the guys were still awake, over in the corner of the room, talking. I decided to be nosy, so listened to what they were saying, with my back facing them so they wouldn't know I was awake.

"I tole ya all 'bout Sarah," Race said, saying the girl's name in a sing-songy voice, "but ya' haven't told me 'bout dis goil."

"Shoe?" He chuckled. "She's a great kid. I love 'er fer a sister." I smiled at his words.

"But where's she frum?" Race persisted.

"West," Jack answered shortly.

"West?" Race said surprised. "How much farther can you go west from here?"

"She's frum California." Race whistled.

"California, huh? What a traveler dat goil is. An' she's headed ta New Yawk?" I heard a rustle, and assumed that Jack had nodded. "Why's she goin' ta New Yawk? Does she like you?"

Jack chuckled again."No, I think she feels da same way about me I feel 'bout her." I smiled at his words again. "I almost thought it could've been more, but she's real peristant dat I go home ta' Sarah."

"What a great goil," Race said. "So, she doesn't want ta be anyone's goil?" This time Jack straight out laughed, and Race shushed him. "Don't wake her up. I was just wonderin!"

"I don't know what she wants, but I do know that she wants to meet da odder guys, too. She WUZ real happy ta meet you, dough." I could picture Race's face, beaming, and smiled, shaking my head. He sure was a sweetie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006). No doubt the reader has countless questions regarding this story, like "Why in the world is the silly thing even accessible?"

Part 10

The next day, Jack and I were eating lunch at the inn's restaurant when Race ran into the room, and over to us, sitting down next to Jack on in the booth.

"Race, where've ya been?" Jack asked.

"I've been busy getting ya a gig fer ta'night. It's a good one, too. Ovah at da Hotel Julia."

Jack whistled. "Dat's high class right dere. Ya sure we can handle it?"

"Oh, Shoah, JackieBoy," I said, grinning. "Da question is: will dey be able to handle yer great singin'?" Jack swatted me because of my insult and fake NY accent.

"Watch it, Shoe, or youse gonna be locked in da room, an' Race'll do your part for ya'."

Race stood up on cue and started to sing "My Lovey-dovey Baaa-beeeee. I boo hoo hoooooo for yoooouuuuu!"

I smacked his cheek softly and grinned. "Oh, no! We can't let him do it! They'll pay us to get off the stage!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" Race yelled, hurt, and I stood up and mussed up his hair jokingly.

"Don't pay attention to me none, Race." I winked at Jack. "It was a...a.. joke. Yeah, that's right. It was a joke!" I jumped out of Race's path as he swung his arm to swat me. "I better go now!" Jack stood up and dragged me back.

"Aww, Shoe! Siddown and eat your lunch." I obeyed because I was hungry, and Racetrack sat back down, this time next to me.

"Just think, ya guys," Racetrack said. "This time, tomorrow, we'll be celebrating a great performance!"

The Next Day

Jack spooned up some potato soup and slurped it up. "How many times do I have to ask you to be polite?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Whut's wrong now?"

"You slurped!"

He shrugged. "Sorry," he answered simply. "didn't know it bugged ya so much."

"Don't be sorry, just don't do it next time!"

Just then, Race came and sat down next to Jack. "You guys okay? Maybe last night wus too much?"

I shrugged. "I had no idea we would be up so late. Sorry for being grumpy."

"I's sorry she's grumpy, too," Jack said.

"You don't have to apologize for me. I already apologized."

"I'm not apoligizin' for ya. I's just sayin' dat I's sorry you're grumpy too."

Racetrack's grin faded as I said "Oh, so now you are tired of me? We have one successful show, and you are ready to get rid of me?"

A frown started to show on his face as Jack answered: "I didn't say dat, but now i's thinkin' that I might. Why do ya hafta act so superior, anyways?" Before I had a chance to respond, Race cut in.

"Guys, guys, what's goin' on here?" Jack and I glared at eachother, neither answering. "You wanna know somethin great?" Jack and I glared at Racetrack. He stood up, with his arms in front of him in surrender. "Fine, guys. I'm leavin'. But ya won't be able ta see who's on the front page of the newspapa'..."

I jumped up, all irritablilty gone. "Who! What! LET ME SEE!" I grabbed at him, looking for the newspaper. "Where is it!"

He chuckled. "If I'da known that THAT'S what it took to get ya to do dat, I would have claimed to have a pape a long time ago!" I stuck my toungue out at him, then crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Come on, Racetrack Higgins. Whut's goin' on!" Jack yelled.

Race reached behind his back and pulled out a pape. "Here ya go!" He spread it out in front of Jack, and I leaned over his shoulder to see it.

"Look at us, Jack! I've never been in a pape before! Geeze, this is so cool!" He just continued to stare at it, awestruck, finally managing to utter out one softly spoken word: "Wow."

"This is so great!" I exclaimed. "I can't beleive it!" Race put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"An' ya know whut it means?"

"We getta sing KONY?" I asked excitedly. He looked at me, blank. I shrugged and said "nevermind. What does it mean?"

"It means dat each a' youse paid fifty dolla's." I stared at him like he was crazy, and so did Jack.

"Dey pay ya to be in da pape!" Jack finally asked, bewildered.

Race nodded his head. "You guys are celebrities! Get ova da shock!"

Suddenly jack jumped up, and grabbed Race and me into a giant hug. "We getta go home! I getta go home!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER Boy was I silly… So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006). No doubt the reader has countless questions regarding this story, like "Why in the world is the silly thing even accessible?"

Part 11

The train whistle blew, and I woke with a start, and saw (or rather heard) Jack and Race snoring. I lazily glanced out the window, and guessed we were getting closer to the Big Apple, because, well, I could just sense it. I decided to sum up the last few days to pass the time.

"What a wierd vacation. Man, I go to Santa Fe with my family, and end up on my way to New York. A month ago, I never would have guessed that I would get to meet all the newsies! It is a dream come true. But," I had a thought. "What if, like all good dreams, this too would have to end? I would be so sad." Then I had an even sadder thought. "What if, unlike all good dreams, this remained my life? What if I NEVER WENT HOME? Sure, at first it would be great. No school, no chores to do, no listening to my parents telling me to do stuff I didn't wanna do, no hearing my brother whistle in my ear (that is SO annoying). And I would be with the newsies! But I would miss so many things. Not just all my friends, but my family."

"I miss them right now!" I whispered to myself.

Jack and Race slowly stirred, and grinned sheepishly at me. "Sorry, you musta been bored outta yer mind!" Jack said, and Race shook his head.

"Naw, she don't got no mind," he joked, trying to make me laugh. I cracked a smile.

"You guys are such clowns!" I swatted at them, then turned to gather my things as one of the attendents told us that we would be arriving soon.

"When we get to da' Lodgin' house, I's gonna hug each one of dose guys," Jack said all of a sudden.

"Of course, but that's not gonna be the first place you go, right?" I asked and he shrugged with a grin on his face.

Jack and I walked up some stairs to reach the Jacobs's apartment, after hiring a cab (well, a horse and buggy) for Racetrack and insisting that he take our luggage to the lodging house.

"You'll like the Jacobs. I do."

"Yeah, I bet," I teased. "Do you like any certain Jacobs more than the others?" I taunted him, but the door opened and he couldn't slap me like he wanted to.

"Jack!" Sarah screamed and threw herself onto him. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and "ahem"-ed really loud. She turned to look at me and blushed. "How do you do?" she asked, curiously. "I'm fine, and you?" She shrugged, even more confused, and glared at Jack. He stuttered, trying to introduce me, but I guess he was just too wrapped up in Sarah's beauty to speak, so I spoke up. "Hi, I'm ShoeGoil. I'm from California, and if it weren't fer da likes a me, your Jacky-boy wouldn't be hea'."

"Oh my! What do you mean?"

I grinned. "I helped raise the train money ta get hea. Your welcome."

Jack grinned, finally getting over his shyness and socked me good. "Shoe came back wid me to meet da odders."

Sarah grinned. I could tell she was relieved to see her beloved Jack hadn't forgotten her. The two of them were staring into eachother's eyes, all lovey-dovey like. I "ahem"-ed again. This time, I couldn't break their trance, but two more people came to the door, including Les, who jumped on Jack, and hugged him tightly.

"Jack, it's great to see you," David said, shaking his hand, and stepping in front of Sarah. Poor girl.

"Well, Dave, Les, and uh, Sarah, do ya wanna come with us to celebrate my return?" Jack asked.

I rolled my eyes, and cut in.

"Since SOMEBODY just lost 'is manna's and won't introduce me, I'll have to introduce myself to you fine gentlemen. ShoeGoil." I shook their hands.

"I'm David, and this is Les. He's younger."

"Ah, no kidding. So how's Denton?"

We all left the aparment in a hurry to go to the lodging house. I was incredibly nervous. Imagine, me, meeting the rest of the newsies!


	12. Chapter 12

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006). No doubt the reader has countless questions regarding this story, like "Why in the world is the silly thing even accessible?"

Part 12

On the walk to the Lodging House, David, Les and I walked ahead of Sarah and Jack, but I stayed out of the two boys' conversation as much as possible because, frankly, it felt like there were dinosaurs in my stomach! I clutched my purse close to me, and looked critically at my dress, a light blue cotton one with lace around the hands and neck. It reached down to my ankles and I had my hair tied back in a matching blue bow, both bought for the occasion of coming to New York with some of my money. What would the guys think of me? Would they think I am just the typical girl, like Sarah, who wants to be beautiful and have boyfriend? Or would they see me as I really am; a girl full of excitement at the prospect of living in New York and selling papers? I hoped the newsies wouldn't not let me live with them, just because I was a girl. But the newsies would never turn away anyone! Why would they start with me? I laughed out loud at my insecurities.

"What's so funny?" David asked, hoping he hadn't missed something. I shrugged.

"Nothing's funny. I'm just happy!" Davey grinned and put his arm around my shoulders. "Wait, I take that back, yes, there is something funny."

"What?" he asked.

"I get to meet the newsies!" I exclaimed excitedly, turning to look up into his face. He looked at me confused.

"Why is that funny?"

"Well, you see, Davey, it's not every day a girl from California gets to come to New York and meet all the people she looks up to! Why, it's unnerving! I don't even know if my excitement will allow me to get to the lodging house without freiking out!" David stopped walking and turned to me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He reached out his hand and felt my forehead, searching for signs of fever. I laughed and pushed aside his hand.

"Don't freik out, Davey! I was just joking!" He laughed, but I could tell he was just faking it, he didn't get it, which made me laugh even harder, and Les joined in, until it was the three of us standing there with tears rolling down our faces.

"Hey! Who's holding us up?" Jack yelled from behind us. I turned to look at him and smirked.

"Why are you complaining, Jack Kelly? You don't want to spend any more quality time with Sarah?" I teased him, and winked at her to show I didn't mean it. Jack's face turned red, and I turned back around and started to walk, this time more assured that everything would be fine when I met the boys.

But it wasn't fine. I guess it just wasn't meant to be a grand homecoming. As we climbed the lodging house stairs and entered the building, we heard talking and laughter coming from upstairs in the boys' bunk room.

"Oh, no," Jack muttered, and he raced up the stairs, with David and Les running after him. I looked at Sarah, who shrugged and started to make her way up the stairs, also. Naturally, I followed.

"What's da matta whichu guys!" Jack yelled, as he entered the room, and suddenly it was quiet as all eyes narrowed in on him, then turned from him in guilt.

I look around the room, awestruck at finally seeing, face to face, all the newsies, in one room, well, minus the infamous Spot Conlon. Dutchy, Pie Eater, and Specs were lounging off in the right hand corner and Boots was sitting on a bed next to Snipeshooter, with pale-faced Itey across from them. Crutchy, sitting in a chair next to Swifty, looked like he had been writing something. Snoddy, Skittery, and Snitch were standing around a table, occupied by Kid Blink, Bumlets, Mush and Kloppman, and most surprisingly, Racetrack, who was in the middle of dealing out cards.

"The sun's shinin', da birds are singin', da presses are rollin'! What 're ya guys doin' in heah?" No one spoke, and I offered a small smile of encouragement to a few who glanced my way. "Hello? I'm tawkin' to you guys! Why aren'tcha doin' your job?" He paused again, and when there was still no answer, he turned to his best friend, and yelled "RACE?"

"What, Jackie-Boy?" Jack's eyes flashed angrily at the obvious sign of apathy in the room.

"Race, when ya came cryin' ta me in Santa Fe, I thought ya wanted me ta HELP ya get the guys back on dier feet. But now I see dat ya just wanted ta be rid of da responsibilty." He spoke slowly and quietly, but there was a scary tone to his voice that I hadn't heard from him.

"Cowboy, I just-"

"Forget it," Jack said. "I can't help. There's nothin' I can do." He turned around and left the rest of the newsies staring. David glanced around at them, then turned and ran down the stairs after him.

"Um," I said. "Would now be a good time to introduce myself?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006). No doubt the reader has countless questions regarding this story, like "Why in the world is the silly thing even accessible?"

Part 13

"Uh, hi," I said. "I'm ShoeGoil." Nobody spoke, they all just stared at me. It was very unnerving. "Gaw, is any one gonna say hi, or are you all just gonna stare at me like I'm some kinda freak?" A few guys said hi, and they all smiled at me. "Thanks, that makes me feel a bit better."

"Anything ta make ya comfortable," Kid Blink said, and grinned at me. I smiled back.

"Can I tell you guys how much you all mean to me?" There were a few uncomfortable glances at eachother.

"Ya don't know us. How can we be so 'portant ta ya?" Mush asked, and I have to admit that I almost freaked out right then and there, because this was so real, and amazing, not to mention I had never in my life thought that Mush would say something like that to ME.

"He's right," I finally said. "I don't know you personally. But I know what you stand for."

"What do ya mean, "stand for?"" Boots asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Well, you stand for freedom from the giants. Unity. Power. Strength. Family and Friends. Love." I paused, but no one else spoke. "Where I come from, the Manhattan newsies are a symbol of pride, and respect."

"Really?" Snipeshooter asked. I nodded. "But how do ya know 'bout us?"

"Well, we read about you guys, and write stories about you, and talk about you all the time. It's a dream come true to meet you guys. I just never thought that when I finally had a chance to meet you, you'd be sitting around gabbing, and playing poker." I glanced at Race, who lowered his gaze. "I thought you'd be out having your adventures, soaking the Delancy's, selling your papes." I paused, and smiled. "Going to Medda's, meeting goils, getting into trouble!"

"Woah, woah, woah! You WANT us ta get inta trouble?" Race said.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. If you want to sit around on your lazy bums every day, taking up space and air, and causing Kloppman to lose his money," I glanced at him, and he put down his losing poker hand, "then, I guess that is okay. But you guys are letting down all your fans. We love you because you love New York, and because you love life! So go live!" I gestured towards the door, and the boys all jumped up and started towards it, leaving me behind.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" The all turned back, and one by one they held out their hands, for me to take.

"Come on, Shoe. Let's go sell Papes!" Race yelled, and I grabbed his hand happily, walking through the swarm of boys, who all clapped me on the back.

As we left, I yelled over my shoulder, "Kloppman, get back to that front desk! You're going to have some work to do when we get back!"

The boys were all out of practice of selling papers, so none of them sold more than thirty by lunchtime, but it might have had something to do with the fact that none of them wanted to leave my side, or Sarah's side, I wasn't sure which. Nobody had seen Jack all day, so we were all worried about him, and where he had run off to.

"Don't worry, Sarah," I said to her. "Dave's with him." She limply smiled.

"That's what I am afraid of." There were a few laughs, but I had no idea what she meant, so I just shrugged.

"Well, let's go eat, kuz i'm starved," I said, and the rest of the newsies agreed.

"Tibby's?" Itey asked.

"Yeah! Tibby's!" They all started running, and Sarah and I looked at eachother like "okay, I THINK they're hungry, but I'm not sure."

"We haven't been here in ages," Little Itey said to me as we entered the famous restaurant, and I smiled at him. "I miss it."

As the rest of the guys walked over to their usual corner, Race pulled me aside.

"Shoe, I, uh," he stuttered, and I smiled at him kindly. "I's been thinkin' of ya since I foist saw ya on dat stage wid Kelly. Youse really pretty. So, I got ya this, ta put in yer hair." He showed me a little daisy chain, and clumsily set it on my head.

"Race, that is so sweet! Thanks." I kissed his cheek in a sisterly way, then laughed at his blushing cheeks.

Just then, we heard a commotion. "It's Jack! Jack's here!" Mush was yelling. We smiled at eachother and walked over to the group.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) was written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006). No doubt the reader has countless questions regarding this story, like "Why in the world is the silly thing even accessible?"

Part 14

"What are ya guys doin' here? I thought you were all stayin' at da lodgin' house!" Sarah sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"They changed their minds," she said simply, and glanced at me with a smile.

"It was ShoeGoil. She helped us to see how it is," Mush said, coming up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, and I put my arm around his back. I looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back.

"Once again, Shoe saved da day," Race said, and put his arm around my back, and I put my arm around his shoulders. A few of the guys looked confused, so Race explained. "Hey, she brought Jacky-Boy back ta New Yawk. And got da newsies ta sell papes again. Dis goil is amazing!"

I grinned as the guys clapped and hollered for a speech.

"A speech? You guys is crazy!" We all laughed, but then I sobered. "Uh, guys. I hate to end a party like this, but I think I gotta get going."

"Get going? Where?" Mush asked, his arm still around my shoulders.

"Home."

"An' why wouldja wanna do something like that, huh? We'd miss ya, Cassie," Race said, his arm still around my waist. "Don't we mean anythin' ta ya?"

"Oh, you guys. You mean so much to me! Already I feel like I have nineteen brothers looking out for me, and a sister," I said, looking over at Sarah. "But, it just reminds me how much I miss my REAL family. My mom, my dad, my little brother, my grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles, and my friends. I've been away from them for a month, you know."

"Hey, we live without all that stuff. Can't you, too?" Jack said, sadly.

"No, she should go back," Mush said.

"Are you crazy?" Racetrack asked loudly. I turned to look at Mush and he smiled.

"No, I ain't crazy. I just remember what it were like ta lose my family. It was one of the woist feelings in the woild." There were nodding heads around the room as several newsies recalled losing their own family. "If Shoe has a chance ta go back ta her family, she should take it." He looked at me and smiled. "We'll miss you."

"Oh, I'll miss all of you guys so much! This has to be the greatest adventure of my life. But I'm not even sure if I will be able to get back."

"OH, sure ya can!" Jack motioned for the waiter. "Bring her the hottest, spiciest mixture you can make." He ran off to make it, and Jack looked at me with a smirk.

"Do you think it will work?" He shrugged. The rest of the newsies were confused out of their minds, but I just looked at them and smiled. "I better begin my goodbyes." I walked from one newsie to the next, hugging each on of them and wishing them good luck.

"See you on Mad Libs, Pie Eater." He looked at me strange, but we hugged.

"Jake, you should lose the Delancey hat and spike your hair." I smiled at the look on his face and hugged him.

"Keep making your monkey faces, Swifty." I hugged him and smiled.

"Keep yelling those headlines, Snitch." I straightened his vest with a smile and hugged him.

"Snipeshooter, lay off the cigars, okay?" He nodded his head and we hugged.

"Keep your chin up, Skittery. No more mad moods?" He agreed and I hugged him.

"Snoddy, promise me you'll find your mother." I hugged him and he smiled sadly with a nod of his head.

"Keep up the great spelling, Dutchy." He grinned at the tone of my voice and we hugged.

"Specs, I never did believe that there was a three-headed baby." We laughed and hugged.

"Crutchy, keep that happy disposition of yours." He gave me a big grin and we hugged.

"Boots, you'll get that corduroy suit some day." He smiled his thanks and I hugged him.

"Les, stay out of trouble." He nodded his head seriously. "But have fun!" He grinned and we hugged.

"Davey, good luck becoming a reporter." We hugged and he whispered thank you.

"Sarah, good luck with Jack. You belong together." She smiled sweetly and we hugged.

"Kid Blink, less girls, more work, okay?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Just kidding!" We laughed and hugged.

"Bumlets, promise me you'll dance forever." I touched his black hair and we hugged.

"Don't forget to show those dimples, Itey." He grinned shyly as I patted his cheek and we hugged.

"Do you still want that pair of new shoes, Mush?" I grinned to show I was joking, but he quickly pulled me into a hug, and I giggled and hugged him back.

"Racetrack, good luck with your future gambling." He smiled sadly and we hugged.

"Jack, you're like a big brother to me. Good luck with Sarah, treat her the way she deserves." He smiled and sniffed and we hugged tightly.

"It won't be da same without ya. Are you sure ya hafta go home?"

I nodded my head. "Look, Yoda's dead." I showed him my Giga Pet. "I don't belong here, Jack. But I'll miss you all so much!" Just then, the waiter came up and handed me a glass of something.

"Drink it up!" he said, then walked away.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. If it works." I looked around Tibby's and saw all of them looking sad and dejected. I waved and slowly brought the cup up to my lips, sipping it. Gaw, it was hot! I gulped it down, and soon the room was growing blacker and blacker until I was completely unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006). No doubt the reader has countless questions regarding this story, like "Why in the world is the silly thing even accessible?"

Part 15

I woke up, but my eyes were closed. It was hot, but wet, and I felt like I was laying an a restaurant booth. I could smell burritos and chips, and salsa. I felt my stomach growl with hunger and slowly opened my eyes.

I was surprised to see my mom and dad and brother looking over me with worried looks on their faces. I gasped and sat up to hug them.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I will never do anything like that again!"

"Shush, Cassie, it's okay. You didn't know it would be hot." She looked at me strange.

"Mom, Dad? Weren't you worried about me?"

My dad patted my shoulder. "Of course we were worried about you. You almost fainted. But you're okay now, aren't you?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Oh, of course I'm okay." How weird. I guess all that had just been a dream. A very real dream, but a dream nonetheless. "No, I'm not okay. I'm hungry." I picked up my fork and started to cut a chalupa.

"Cassie, honey. I don't think so." My mom took it from me and handed me a salad. "Try that. It isn't quite so strong."

I smiled at her and shrugged. "Okay." I put some lettuce in my mouth and was about to swallow it when I almost choked from surprise at something I saw on the wall. It was a newspaper clipping, with a picture of a boy and a girl singing. The headline said "Vaudeville duo entertains Santa Fe." The picture looked kinda familiar, almost like...Nah, that couldn't be. I brought my hand up through my hair, and felt something on my head. I took it off and looked at it.

"A daisy chain," I whispered to myself. Just then, a waiter came up to our table.

"Señorita, I have been instructed to give you this." He handed me an old yellowed envelope, a la _Back to the Future_. I looked at him puzzled, then shrugged and opened it. Inside, there was a note.

"Dear Cassie: We thought you'd wanna have something to remmeber us by. Don't be a stranger. Visit us again soon. --Your Newsies"

"What is it, honey?" my mom asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, it's just a letter from my friends." I smiled secretly and put the letter back in the envelope, this time pulling out an old yellowed newspaper clipping, matching the one on the wall, all while whistling "Look at me! I'm the King of New York!"


	16. Epilogue

**Cassie's Santa Fe Adventure **

**- By ShoeGoil **

DISCLAIMER Newsies is the property of Disney. But I am the property of myself. I know I am an interesting person, so I don't blame you for wanting to put me in your stories. Please ask for permission, so I can make sure that you are my friend, otherwise I don't want a story written about me. Um, yeah. I am also the owner of the name ShoeGoil. That is my name. Do not steal my name. I am cool cuz that is my name. Thank you. I luv you! (in a non- david/denton way, of course!)

DISCLAIMER'S DISCLAIMER So you found this story, huh? Let the author now warn the reader that the story (and the first Disclaimer) were written when the author was 16. She is now 24 (assuming it's still the year 2006). No doubt the reader has countless questions regarding this story, like "Why in the world is the silly thing even accessible?" Here are the answers to your questions.

Epilogue:

FAQ (Foggily Amusing Questions)

**1. Why in the world is this silly thing even accessible?**

Maybe when I read it over recently I realized just how amusing it was and wanted to share it with people. Or, maybe I'm just a little sentimental. I don't know why. Sorry.

**2. Didn't your whole webpage and all your fan fiction self-destruct several years ago?**

Why, yes it did. Several more years ago than several years ago, actually. But who's counting?

**3. Well, then how did you get ahold of this story? **

Of all things, I found it on Jinx and Strikes's page. Unlike most newsies fan fic pages, which just linked to my page, they actually download the whole darn thing and put it on their webpage. So, you can thank them for preserving one small portion of my existence.

**4. Is this a true story? **

Do you mean the story about the preservation of "Cassie's Adventure in Santa Fe", or "Cassie's Adventure in Santa Fe" itself?

**5. Oh. Um...both, I guess. **

Silly question. The preservation story is true. But "Cassie's Adventure in Santa Fe" isn't. Well, when I was 16 I DID go to Santa Fe with my family and eat at Tomasita's (not Santa Fe Station) after reading _About Time_ by Jack Finney. And I really was called ShoeGoil by my friends. But, silly goon. All the rest of that I made up with my great imagination.

**6. I'm a little embarressed now. It just seemed so real. That's why I asked.**

Well, thank you very much. I appreciate the inflation to my ego.

**7. Why isn't Spot in this story?**

Because he's probably selling his papers in Brooklyn. How should I know? He wasn't in Manhattan, I guess. I wasn't going to stick him in the story just because everyone else likes him so much.

**8. I'm also trying to understand why Cassie tells Swifty to keep making his Monkey Faces in part 14. Can you shed a light on this bizarre twist to an otherwise touching scene?**

The truth is, I never did like Swifty. But I was trying to say nice things to all the newsies. So that was the nicest thing I could think of to say to him. Sorry. To this day, I think he's scary.

**9. Speaking of not liking certain characters, why does Sarah seem so smart...or at least, coherent...in your story? I thought she was a moron.**

Yes. Most girls are insanely jealous of Sarah, and that's why they hate her and think she's stupid. I'm not surprised you think the same way. I am proud to say that even at the age of 16 I was above such pettiness. That, and I didn't want this to turn into a love story. It's already enough of a Mary Sue story.

**10. So what's with the 15 "parts"? Your story isn't all that long, if you hadn't noticed. All this clicking to new pages is inflaming my carpal tunnels.**

Hey, blame my 16-year old self. She seemed to think it was a good idea. I don't quite remember the reasoning, but I think it had to do with inciting excitement at various places. That, and the breaks probably demonstrate the amount of times I finished writing for the day and uploaded the day's work onto the webpage. It did have quite a following of people waiting to read it, back in its day, you know.

**11. You mean, back in YOUR day, you dried-up old hag! So what are you up to now that you're an ancient 24 year-old?**

How dare you remind me of my age?

**13. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry. **

You should be. Now go read the story again and leave me alone.

**14. Yes, ma'am **

How dare you! I'm not old enough to be a ma'am.

**15. Sorry. I meant to say, "yes, miss."**

That's better


End file.
